Diner à la française
by TokraCH
Summary: Quand SG1 découvre la gastronomie française...


Dans la salle de débriefing, SG1 racontait au général Hammond, leur mission plutôt harassante sur P4X 234, mais qui, une fois de plus avait été couronnée de succès. Chacun raconta au Général ce qui c'était passé durant cette mission, et une fois la réunion terminée, Hammond accorda à SG1 quelques jours de repos.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs quartiers pour se changer avant de rentrer chez eux, Daniel s'exclama :

- Et si nous sortions ce soir, ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de faire une sortie tous les quatre. Il y a un restaurant français qui a ouvert il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ça serait l'occasion de faire découvrir la nourriture française à Teal'C !

- Qu'a de particulier la nourriture française Daniel Jackson ? demanda le Jaffa.

- C'est le must de la cuisine ! Les plus grands chefs du monde sont français ! Cette nourriture est la meilleure qui existe sur Terre ! Ce n'est pas qu'un simple repas, c'est un chef d'œuvre pour les yeux et le palais. Qui n'a pas goûté à la nourriture française ne…

- Ben moi une pizza et une bière c'est le meilleur de tous les repas ! le coupa O'Neill. Pas besoin de chichi ! De décor huppé ! Le principal c'est d'avoir l'estomac plein.

- Allez Colonel… ça sera l'occasion de faire découvrir de nouvelles saveurs à Teal'C. Et moi aussi j'aimerais bien tester ce nouveau restaurant ! intervint Carter

- Bien ! La majorité l'emporte ! Dans ce cas, rendez-vous ce soir dans ce restaurant ! répondit O'Neill, fataliste. Daniel, donnez-nous l'adresse qu'on se retrouve là-bas ! En attendant, je vais aller me commander une pizza pour ne pas mourir de faim ce soir !

SG1 se retrouva donc devant le restaurant le soir même à dix neuf heures. Carter et Daniel trouvèrent tout de suite l'endroit charmant, et typiquement français dans la décoration. Teal'C ne montra rien de ce qu'il pensait. Et la seule chose que Jack apprécia en entrant dans l'établissement, ce fut la serveuse qui les plaça, qu'il trouva ravissante. A vrai dire, ils auraient pu être installés n'importe où, vu qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la salle.

Un serveur tout en courbettes s'approcha de leur table et leur présenta le menu avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Le menu, malheureusement pour une grande partie de l'équipe, était écrit en français. O'Neill avait beau le retourner dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre un traite mot de ce qui était marqué ; la seule chose qu'il réussit à comprendre, ce fut les prix indiqués qu'il trouva exorbitants.

Sam et Daniel, eux, comprenaient ce qui était marqué mais n'arrivaient pas à faire leur choix dans tous ces plats qui paraissaient plus appétissants les uns que les autres, au vu des intitulés et des descriptions. Daniel se délectait déjà à l'avance. Il ne regrettait pas son choix et il était sûr qu'à la fin du repas, ses amis allaient devenir des adeptes de la cuisine française.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un autre serveur fit son apparition. O'Neill pensa qu'il comprenait mieux les prix pratiqués par le restaurant vu la quantité de personnel qu'il y avait. L'homme fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et s'inclina devant eux.

- Bonsoir Madame, Messieurs ! Je m'appelle Pierre et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous ce soir ! dit le serveur avec un fort accent français. Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

- « Tout nous parait si succulent que nous avons du mal à choisir » s'exclama Daniel dans un français impeccable.

- « Dans ce cas, puis-je vous suggérer le menu du jour, qui comprend des plats typiquement français » répondit le serveur dans la même langue.

Daniel traduisit pour ses amis et ces derniers acquiescèrent, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'ils allaient manger. Daniel commanda quatre menus du jour.

Le serveur proposa les boissons. Sam aurait bien pris un coca light mais Daniel décréta que c'était un sacrilège de boire cela avec de la cuisine française. Il porta donc son choix sur un vin français. Le prix de la bouteille les firent ouvrir de grands yeux. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils allaient pouvoir goûter à une nourriture d'une telle finesse, et le vin français avait soi disant un goût incomparable, qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas le savourer une fois dans leur vie.

Quelques minutes après leur commande, le serveur leur apporta une bouteille de vin blanc, il en versa un fond dans un des verres qu'il tendit à Daniel. Ce dernier le fit remuer délicatement, avant d'en humer les senteurs sous le regard agacé de Jack.

C'était quoi ce cinéma juste pour goûter du vin.

D'un geste brusque le colonel s'empara du verre et avala d'une traite le liquide avant de déclarer :

- Humm… On dirait qu'il a un léger goût de bouchon ! Mais ça ira ! Vous pouvez poser la bouteille, on se débrouillera !

Pierre ouvrit des yeux horrifiés : Son vin ? Un goût de bouchon ? A moitié paniqué, l'homme versa du blanc dans un verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres, et fut rapidement soulagé !

Son vin de Bourgogne Aligoté était tout simplement parfait ! Pierre se retint de jeter un regard noir en direction de ce client qui ne savait même pas reconnaître la qualité d'un vin ! Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de contredire un client ! C'était la politique de la maison : Toujours satisfaire le client ! Et s'il disait que ce grand cru absolument parfait avait un goût de bouchon, et bien il fallait aller dans son sens.

- Effectivement monsieur, répondit Pierre, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de remettre cet ignare à sa place. Ce vin a un léger goût de bouchon ! Je vous rapporte une autre bouteille immédiatement !

Le serveur s'éloigna et Daniel en profita pour demander à Jack :

- Un goût de bouchon ? Vous en êtes sûr Jack ? Je trouvais pourtant ce vin parfait !

- Parfait ? Mais vous ne l'avez même pas goûté ! s'exclama O'Neill.

- Mais sa robe fine et délicate ! Son odeur fruitée ! Faisaient déjà de ce vin, un nectar que j'aurai bien voulu déguster !

- Pff que de détail pour une simple boisson !

- Une simple boisson ? Mais voyons Jack, pensez à cette vigne qui a délicatement poussé dans les vignobles de Bourgogne… Ces grappes qui ont lentement mûries jusqu'à donné un raisin parfait, à teneur en sucre idéale pour en faire un…

- Un vin ! Juste un vin Daniel !

Pierre arriva à cet instant avec une nouvelle bouteille, coupant net cette discussion. Il avait ramené exactement la même, et il espérait que ses clients ne s'en rendent pas compte… En tout cas, il était sûr que le moins raffiné des quatre n'y verrait que du feu.

Le serveur tendit à nouveau un verre à Daniel, qui cette fois-ci ne s'attarda pas avant de le déguster, de peur peut-être que Jack ne s'empare à nouveau du verre avant qu'il n'ait eu le loisir de le faire.

- Il est parfait ! Merci ! affirma Daniel avant de tendre son verre à Pierre pour qu'il le remplisse. Par contre mon ami ici présent, ne boit pas d'alcool. Pouvez-vous lui apporter une bouteille d'eau ?

- Je vous amène cela tout de suite Monsieur. Répondit le serveur avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien quand le serveur fit son apparition avec leurs entrées. Sam et Jack ouvrirent des yeux ronds quand ils virent ce que Pierre venait de poser devant eux. Teal'C, un sourcil relevé, regardait avec curiosité ce plat qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Et Daniel, lui se délectait de connaître un mets dont il avait déjà entendu parler, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de manger.

Pierre, comme si les quatre personnes ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient devant eux annonça :

- Escargots de Bourgogne dans leur coquilles, parfumés à l'ail d'Arleux et leur sauce au beurre, au sel de Guérande. Bon appétit Madame et Messieurs.

Daniel attrapa une pince et y glissa la coquille avant de piquer de sa fourchette le gastéropode.

- Vous n'allez pas manger cela ? demanda Jack en voyant l'archéologue porter sa fourchette à sa bouche.

- Et bien, oui, Jack ! Les escargots sont un plat dont les français raffolent. Je n'ai encore jamais pu en goûter et maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion, je ne vais quand même pas m'en priver !

C'est avec une lueur dégoûtée dans les yeux, qu'O 'Neill vit Daniel mettre dans sa bouche l'escargot.

Daniel dégusta lentement avant de dire à ses amis :

- Je n'ai jamais mangé une chose pareille… ça ressemble un peu à…

- Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ça ressemble ! Après, je ne pourrai plus manger sans penser à ces horreurs ! affirma O'Neill.

Teal'C, courageux, s'attaqua à son tour aux gastéropodes :

- Effectivement, Daniel Jackson. Ces escargots sont comestibles. Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que ce plat a de raffiné, moi je ne pourrais en manger uniquement s'il n'y a rien d'autre à se mettre sous le dentier.

- Sous la dent Teal'C. Sous la dent… intervint Jack.

- Bon, je vais essayer moi aussi ! déclara Sam. Après tout, ce ne sont que des protéines !

Sam mangea du bout des lèvres, déclarant forfait après le premier escargot :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les français, pourtant grands amateurs de mets raffinés, peuvent manger une chose pareil. J'ai l'impression de manger du caoutchouc !

- Et bien moi, je suis bien content d'avoir mangé une pizza avant de venir ici ! décréta Jack en savourant son verre de vin.

Finalement, seul Daniel mangea ses escargots ; les autres ayant déclarer rapidement forfait. Il se régala tellement qu'il se servit dans les assiettes du reste de l'équipe, et quand Pierre réapparut, il fut enchanté de constater que toutes les assiettes étaient vides.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il apporta le plat principal. Quelques pommes de terre et des légumes verts accompagnaient un plat en sauce qui paraissait particulièrement goûteux. En tout cas, l'odeur alléchait déjà les papilles de l'équipe, heureux de goûter enfin à quelque chose de plus « normal ». Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils déchantèrent vite quand Pierre annonça :

- La reine de la mare accompagnée de son lit de verdure. Bon continuation Madame et Messieurs.

Une fois que le serveur fut loin de leur table, Jack s'exclama :

- Ne me dites pas Daniel que c'est ce que je pense.

- Oui Jack, se sont bien des cuisses de grenouilles !

- Les français ont de drôles d'habitudes… Ils ne mangent donc pas comme les autres terriens ? Je n'ai jamais vu de peuple aussi bizarre que les français… Êtes-vous sûrs qu'ils sont de la même race que vous ? demanda Teal'C en relevant un sourcil.

- Vous savez Teal'C, c'est ce qui fait la richesse de notre planète ! Et chaque peuple de la Terre a des habitudes alimentaires. Par exemple en Chine, ils mangent du chien et au Pérou des Cochons D'Indes, qui sont des animaux domestiques par chez nous. Et que dire des…

- Major ! Arrêtez ! Vous aller me couper l'appétit ! intervint O'Neill.

- Sam à raison Jack ! Chaque culture à ses habitudes alimentaires ! Et moi je compte bien manger ce mets délicat !

Jack regarda Daniel déguster son plat, tandis que lui et le reste de SG1 se contentait de manger l'accompagnement et laissaient les cuisses de grenouilles tremper dans leur sauce, préférant cent fois piocher allègrement dans la corbeille de pain.

- Décidément, ce restaurant est une merveille ! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! déclara Daniel une fois qu'il eut vidé son assiette.

- Mais si rappelez-vous Daniel ! Cette bouillie infâme que nous avons mangé sur P2L 345. Je suis sûr qu'elle valait ce repas !

- Cette chose immonde ? Mais franchement Jack ! Comment pouvez-vous comparer le raffinement de la cuisine française avec cette chose à peine comestible.

- Ben pour moi, ça a le même goût ! décréta O'Neill.

Pierre interrompit Jack en venant rechercher les assiettes plus ou moins vides.

Quelques instants plus tard, le colonel s'exclama :

- Ahhh, franchement Daniel vous auriez pu vous abstenir !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous Jack ?

- Cette odeur ! C'est une infection ! Je sais que nous sommes seuls dans le restaurant, mais pensez quand même à vos équipiers. Ils ne sont pas obligés de subir vos ennuis gastriques causés par la nourriture que vous venez d'ingurgiter !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

- Madame, Messieurs ! Le fromage ! déclara Pierre en posant devant eux une masse carrée à la croûte orangée.

C'est alors que Jack comprit que cette forte odeur venait de ce plat que le serveur venait de poser sur la table.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… demanda Jack totalement dégoûté.

- Du Maroilles ! En provenance direct de France.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il a pas voyagé en bateau ? marmonna O'Neill. Il a dû se perdre en route pour avoir une odeur pareille.

- Vous dites Monsieur ?

- Je n'aurai plus de place pour manger quoi que ce soit et mes amis non plus ! Vous pouvez le remporter en cuisine et nous apporter l'addition !

- Bien sûr Monsieur ! répondit Pierre en faisant une nouvelle courbette.

- Mais… bredouilla Daniel, en voyant le plat quitter leur table.

- Non Daniel ! Je ne vous laisserais pas goûter cette chose nauséabonde !

Quand le serveur apporta le montant du repas, Jack ouvrit des yeux exorbités. Il n'avait jamais payé aussi cher pour manger aussi peu. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu le vin pour remonter le niveau de l'établissement.

- Je vous invite ! déclara Daniel. Après tout c'est moi qui ai voulu vous faire découvrir l'endroit.

Au grand soulagement de Jack, ils quittèrent rapidement le restaurant et se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Carter.

- Je connais une très bonne pizzeria pas loin d'ici ! Si ça vous tente ! répondit Jack.

- Je suis partante, mais seulement si j'ai le droit de prendre un coca light ! répondit Sam.

- Et même deux si vous voulez ! Teal'C ? Daniel ?

- C'est avec plaisir que je vais me joindre à vous Colonel O'Neill.

- Jack, Sam, Teal'C… je croyais que vous n'aviez plus faim ?

- J'ai toujours de la place pour une part de pizza et une bonne bière Daniel ! Allez SG1 en route !

Sam, Jack accompagnés de Teal'c se mirent en route, alors que Daniel regardait avec regret le restaurant.

- Vous venez Daniel ? demanda Jack en se retournant

- J'arrive.

L'archéologue porta une nouvelle fois le regard sur le restaurant, se disant qu'il reviendrait afin de déguster de nouvelles spécialités françaises et enfin connaître le goût du Maroilles.

- Daniel ! Dépêchez-vous ! On meurt de faim nous ! gronda la voix d'O'Neill au loin.

Daniel soupira avant de rejoindre en courant ses amis qui visiblement semblaient pressés d'aller manger. Il pressentait que la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait dans cet établissement, se serait sans ses amis qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir apprécié le repas… Et s'il invitait Janet… Il était sûr qu'elle en serait enchantée. C'est donc avec un large sourire aux lèvres, qu'il rejoignit le reste de l'équipe.


End file.
